Tango Jack
Tango Jack the Arc of time user of Oracion seis. Appearance Tango stands at 6 foot 2 and looks skinny but he has a pretty ripped body. He doesnt pay much attention into his looks nor does he care about fashion trends, he just dresses however he likes. Even though he is incredibly lazy, he has such a toned body due to sleep workouts, his body just does workouts sometimes while hes asleep. He usually has a bored expression on his face, which has blue eyes and model level facial features. He usually wears a black shit and black jeans, with a white belt and white suspenders. He has two white spiked bracelets on his wrists, and a knife holster on his right leg. His fuuma shuriken sits on his back like a big fan. His mother's necklace sits around his neck. His insignia is located on the nail of his right index finger. Personality Tango is a really lazy guy who is seen as a "time waster". He spends his time doing next to nothing while freeloading off others. When possible he gets things for free. He sleeps alot and is sometimes hard to find as he could be a sleep in a totally strange place. He usually has a terrible sense of direction and gets lost easily, but at the most unusual moment can randomly arrive at the destination via a twist of fate. He has a bad habit of falling in love with any beautiful girl he sees and will of course get a nose bleed, this is until he gets rejected. Once rejected he'll drop onto his hands and knees and cries and say something really depressing. He likes to use crappy lines when he does things he deems 'cool'. Even though he doesnt care about his guild's goals, he'll still seek to accomplish it. History Tango was born in Magnolia town, his parents were clock and watch makers but also members of fairy tail. His father knew arc of time and was very strong, but he was more interesting in building clocks rather than being strong. When Tango was five he got lost in a forrest and was confronted by a large carnivorous plant, luckily his father came to save him and decided he would teach his son arc of time, so that he could defend himself. Once Tango was twelve his father told him that he couldnt tech him anymore, that the rest he had to discover by himself. Tango didnt like that but he didnt have much of a choice as he found out the real reason his dad didnt want to teach him anymore was because he and his mother went on a 100 year job. They didnt return. Tango decided that he would learn all he could about his magic so that he could one day do that same job and perhaps find his parents if they were still alive. In order to accomplish this, he knew he had to join a guild. He was going to walk down the road to fairy tail, but due to his horrible sense of direction, he ended up in Oak town. Once there he was confronted by two mages of Oracion seis, and after a little fight they asked him if he wanted to join. He shrugged his shoulders and agreed. As he grew up in the guild and as a man, he realized the power women had over him. Any beautiful girl that he saw, made him act as if some kind of spell, even though they did nothing at all. Tango up to this point doesnt know what it is about a woman that makes him react as he does, but hes too lay to figure it out. Along the way, he aquired his knives and shuriken aswell as the seed pouch for use with his magic. Now twenty years old, Tango is still a member of Oracion seis, and although hes not a bad person nor does he care much about the guilds goals, hes still a loyal member and would fight to the death for them. Magic and Abilities Primary: Arc of Time Equipment - Fuuma Shuriken, which he uses with his magic. - A set of knives, also for use with his magic - A few different pouches filled with seeds he collected, each is a different species of plant which he uses with his magic. - His mothers necklace, he keeps this close at all times. Relationships None yet. Trivia Once fell asleep on the side of an erupting volcano. Quotes "I see our future together, you an i, sixteen children, a small farm, andlove until the end of time." - Tango Jack to a random girl he saw walking along. "Im too pathetic to even commit seppuku..." - Tango Jack after being rejected by the same girl. Category:Help Category:Pro Tips Category:Character Category:Characters